battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JTH Studio/Top 10 most definitive games of this decade
*Do note that this wasn't my idea, a couple of youtubers did videos on this Heyo! This blog post is somewhat irrelevent and purely opinion. I don't know why I decided to post it here, maybe because it's the only site related to games I'm active on (FANDOM) or maybe because I don't feel like I've made many significant and major edits here, without delay, I'll get into this list. No10 Cuphead: Cuphead is famous for being delayed, repeatedly, and a lot of people got angry about that. But once it got released, you realised that the reason was that the ENTIRE game was hand drawn. It combines the overall game difficulty and the authenticity of it creating a long lasting and unique game No9 God of War: A classic roleplaying game and a game of the year, God of War combines a great storyline, satisfying progression, and fantastic graphics and ending No8 Legend of Zelda, Breath of the Wild: A classic adventure, open world game which has great content, a great storyline and most of all, a great community (debatable, but I seem to get along with the community well.) I love the layout of things from the quaint villages to the deep, frustrating and exasporating puzzles that gives the game a sense of awe and uniqueness No7 Watchdogs 2: Now I don't honestly particularly like this game. But this isn't about the games I '''like, it's about the games that defined the decade, and this certainly brought the gaming industry out of the phase of dark and grungy games and brought it into a more light and fun phase. Watchdogs 2 was not a great game, but it certainly defined the gaming industry to this day. Also, it saved a truely awful first game No6 The Binding of Isaac: The Binding of Isaac is the best rouge light game by far, combining religious conography with Zelda creates something so unique and interesting. It has been inspiration for many rouge light games after it and it is literially infinate, but is possible to complete. The Binding of Isaac defined the industry by truely introducing the rouge light era into play. No5 Red Dead Redemption: Now this might be slightly controversial seeing as this game is often thought of as worse than the second... but I disagree. In the second game, they force you to savour their world whereas the first one encouraged you to, the second one made me want to savour the game less than the first one. In the first I wanted to but I don't like to be forced to do something and therefore, I liked this game more No4 Fortnite: I, like most nowerdays, loath Fortnite. But you can't deny it has been incredibly influencial to the gaming industry, making Battle Royale popular, influencing other games to act more like it and using it's popularity to gain money through clever advertising. Yeah. Really undeniably influencial. No3 The Outer Wilds: This one's interesting, because this isn't a game that's defined... anything really. Because it came out this year, however, this is the game I want to define the gaming industry. But all that aside. What a fucking game, I mean seriously... it's incredible. That sort of exploration through knowledge and experience idea... Hasn't been done well in a game before and The Outer Wilds captures this idea perfectly through using densly packed planets and fantastic things to do at every inch of the planet. it's full of easter eggs, hidden secrets and amazing experiences. The Outer Wilds, great fucking game you should seriously play it No2 Minecraft: Another open world game with great sellings, don't play survival, but creative's possibilities are endless. I enjoy Minecraft, not above most of the games on this list, but you can't deny that it's been INCREDIBLY '''influencial. The games that came out of minecraft haven't been great, but that doesn't affect how influencial it's been. Basically, Lego in a game No1 Demon's Souls: What do I need to explain? Great game, great influence. Basically created a whole new era of games and made a new kind of games. the first was the best in this case. Demon's Souls is a great, amazing and extremely influencial game. So yeah, thats my list, please do leave feedback ect and hope you enjoyed! Category:Blog posts